


sunny skies and luck

by RottenToTheCore



Category: Decendants (2017)
Genre: Gay, Gen, mainly ben and chad, not really much jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenToTheCore/pseuds/RottenToTheCore
Summary: alternate ending for after mal gets rescued from the isle.





	sunny skies and luck

**Author's Note:**

> this is a quick one :) currently working on another jaylos fanfic so hopefully i'll be done soon! enjoy and leave some kudos <3

ben had been gone for one day. no one knew where he was or where the VKs were. but chad knew. chad knew where they were. he knew very little however except for the fact that mal had gone back to the isle and her friends went to get her back. they brought ben so maybe he could convince her. but mal and ben were just friends. chad knew that. right?

it was 3 in the morning when chad heard, “they're back!”, causing him to race out the door along with other worried students. he soon came to face the small gold and blue banner whipping in the wind along with the long, black limo. jay and carlos were the first to step out, joining hands as the circled the vehicle. evie came out next, and chad immediately noticed dirt surrounding the 3, a little blood escaping carlos's forehead. mal came out next. her hair was lighter and had a different style. she looked angry but relieved at the same time. sweat dotted her forehead, while dirt lined under her eyes. then finally, ben stepped out.

he was wearing isle clothes. like real isle clothes. tight leather clung to his skin and chad felt his face heat up. ben had a blue beanie adorning his blond locks and golden studs wove around his limbs. his eyes shone like a 4-leaf clover, and chad felt luck swarming through his veins. he felt lucky just to be able to look into ben's eyes. chad was surprised but he knew that ben could've gotten really hurt going in his kings uniform.

the teachers started to usher the students away but chad and bens eyes locked. chad could see the pain and fear deep within bens eyes. ben looked at chad, saw the worry and love swimming in his best friends eyes. they were both so scared. it showed.

the teachers continued to usher students to their dorm, a teacher put his hand on chads shoulder, breaking the gaze he was locked in. chad felt empty as he walked back to his room. like something was missing.

an hour passed. chad had remained in the same position: sitting at the edge of his bed, his hands running through his hair nervously, waiting for ben to walk through their dorms door. the wait was killing him. he needed to know if ben was alright. he needed too. 

ben finally walked in, quietly closing the door behind him. chad glanced up, worry washing through his cheeks and eyes before slowly standing up.

“hey.” he whispered.  
“hi.” ben replied, flashing a bright smile that chad knew to well.  
ben quickly turned however, hanging the beanie over his studded jacket. his back faced chad, and he knew.

“ben?”, he said softly, “i won't judge you, it's ok to cry.”

ben broke. his shoulders trembled and shook as he stifled back a sob. chad jogged forward and hugged ben from behind, his arms circling around ben's waist, attempting to comfort him. ben shook still before turning in chad’s arms, crying now into his chest. ben's arms wove around chad’s neck, tears pooling on cinderella sons shoulder. the once bright, lucky eyes were now covered in a storm, adorning a forest green. chads gaze unlocked bens heart and blue  
skies came from the prince. his eyes were healing that only ben understood.

“what happened?” chad questioned as gently as he could.

ben glanced up. “it was so.. horrible. there were children, hungry and so so skinny. children chad! and people were so nasty. and it isn't their fault, it's how they were brought up. kids our age had so many scars, just seeming to continue forever. i can't..” he choked, “i can't help but think it's my fault.”

chad took two fingers and put them under ben’s chin, forcing him to look up. “that is not your fault. ben, you already are inviting the kids to come here. and plus, that would be like an isle kid saying that if they came here it was horrible because people were hugging and smiling. that girls are wearing makeup and we barely have any scars. it isn't your fault!”

“ok.” ben whispered, burying his head into chad's shoulder.  
chad still had a tight grip around his waist as he whispered, “it's getting late. wanna go to sleep?”  
ben nodded against his shoulder, seeming so exhausted.  
chad tried tangling himself from ben but he gripped chad tight. almost bashfully, he said, “can i sleep with you tonight. there are so many things that are just..imprinted in my mind.”  
chad smiled, feeling his face heat up once again. “of course.”  
ben smiled himself, hiding his blush in the soft pj shirt chad wore.  
chad still had one arm around ben as they slowly walked to chad's bed. the prince carefully dropped his arm, pulling back the sheets before climbing in. he sat up, opening his arms to the king as that king gladly cuddled into the prince's arms. they hugged for a moment before chad whispered, “you're really special to me ben.”  
chad was shocked. no, he couldn't have said it. he was just imagining. he didn't just basically admit to liking ben. he didn't.

ben turned his head up to chad. his eyes were shining from his tears and looked barely recognizable. he looked small and  
hurt. not strong and happy like the ben chad knew. and loved. “your really special to me too.” it was so quiet, chad hardly heard it.

chad met ben's eyes almost covered with his sheets. emerald jewels shined, covered with a sweep or golden hair. blue eyes swam warm, blond curls gently laying in a crown. their eyes locked. electricity burst around them. chad leaned down to ben’s huddled state, lips parting, eyes shining. both boys heart were beating like rain, but chad was ben’s sunny sky and ben was chad's luck. they knew it was right.

lips met in a rainbow of colors. gentle and loving. happy and caring. chad nudged ben closer while draping an arm across the kings waist. ben ached to be as close as possible to chad, because he's loved him for so long. everyday was torture, watching him flirt with countless girls. ben never would've thought chad even gave his best friend a second glance. but he did. so ben got closer and so did chad.

lack of oxygen caused them to break apart. far too soon in chad’s opinion. so he lept. he took a leap of faith. glancing down at the lucky, emerald eyes that chad had needed for so long, he said it.

“i love you.”

ben looked like he was about to cry again.

“i love you too.”

chad laughed before bringing the crying, laughing ben to his lips once more.

sunny skies and luck for all.

**Author's Note:**

> and yea, i meant for there to be no capitals


End file.
